Mine
by CheshireBear
Summary: Dave va a casa de John porque ambos se están preparando para asistir a una fiesta a la que van todos sus amigos, pero una cosa deriva a otra y acaban bebiendo algo de alcohol para "relajarse". La cuestión es... ¿cómo han acabado en la cama? / AU. / Oneshot. / Lime. / Para Mina y Elena.


**Pareja:** un **DaveJohn** para calmar la sequía de _Stalker_ (?)

**Advertencias:** **oneshot AU**, referencias a **DaveRose**, **Daverezi** y **DaveJade** pero solo porque Dave se cree un _sex symbol_... espera, **lo es**. (?) _Ehh_... **lime** **mierdoso** porque yo si no hago lemon duro no queda bien, _u know_, pero se ha hecho lo que se ha podido ya que está pensado para un vídeo en el que los cosplayers deben seguir este guión más o menos y no era plan de escribir guarradas _muy_ duras.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de **Homestuck** le perteneces a **Andrew Hussie** y... _espera_... entonces Hussie se pertenece _a si mismo_... (?)

Disfrutad _si podéis_(?) y nos leemos en las notas de abajo! o/

* * *

John se toquetea el pelo por novena vez frente al espejo, con la nariz y el ceño arrugados como si estuviese concentradísimo, pero ni así consigue el efecto deseado y, como las ocho veces anteriores, sale del baño y va al salón donde le espera pacientemente su invitado, el cual está allí por razones algo especiales.

—¿Nervioso, Jehn? —Pregunta con desdén el rubio que está en el sofá, observándole por encima de las gafas de sol.

—No sé por qué debería estar nervioso. —Contesta sin mirarle, dejándose caer a su lado.— Ni siquiera me apetece ir.

—Tranquilo, tío. —Dave teclea algo en su móvil mientras habla y sonríe.— Si te lo curras esta noche igual te tiras a Vriska.

—Pero... no quiero tirarme a Vriska.

—Sí que quieres tirarte a Vriska.

—Que no.

—En la última fiesta no decías lo mismo.

Aquello desarma al menor y Dave lo sabe. Ensancha su sonrisa socarrona y se sube las gafas de sol al pelo para poder mirarle mejor.

—La última fiesta fue hace dos meses. —Protesta en voz baja el ojiazul.— Ya no siento lo mismo.

—¿Y qué os ha pasado? ¿Se ha apagado el fuego de la pasión? —A pesar de que el Strider sólo bromea, parece regodearse en aquello más de lo normal.

—Ya sabes qué pasó. —John le mira reojo, molesto por sus burlas.— No era lo que esperaba.

—Que no se la dejaba meter, vamos.

Esta vez tratando de evitar la incómoda situación, el moreno se levanta del sofá y va de nuevo hacia el baño. Tal vez ahora conseguirá el resultado deseado con su pelo.

Cuando su pálido rostro se refleja en el espejo, se da cuenta, no sin sorpresa, de que está molesto; molesto y, aunque le cueste admitirlo, dolido.

¿Por qué Dave habla tan a la ligera de sus relaciones?

Pero lo que más le irrita de todo es saber que al rubio no le importa si sale o no con alguien. No sabe por qué eso le jode, pero le jode. Mucho. O sea, ¡es su mejor amigo! A él sí le importan sus conversaciones chungas sobre Terezi o Jade o Rose o aunque sean sobre la perra del vecino. Sea lo que sea lo que le cuente Dave, a John realmente le importa.

—Tu pelo es un caso perdido, Egbert. —La voz burlona surge de la puerta abierta del baño y a los dos segundos entra el dueño de ella, sobresaltando al aludido.— Lo peor es que lo sabes y lo sigues intentando arreglar.

—Perdón por no ser tan perfecto como tú, Strider. Tal vez deberías enseñarme el arte de ser guay y genial. —Responde irritado, volviendo a prestar atención a su propio reflejo.

—Nah, si así estás bien.

Dave se acerca hasta él y le da un suave golpe con la cadera para que deje de acaparar el espejo y poder mirarse él también. El rubio empieza a toquetearse el pelo hasta que sonríe y se recoloca las gafas, satisfecho.

En cambio John bufa y rueda los ojos, pero no puede evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisita también.

A pesar de lo que el Strider quiera aparentar, es bastante simple y el Egbert sabe que en el fondo, cuando deja de lado esa fachada estúpida de tío guay, es hasta agradable; incuso cariñoso, por muy homosexual que eso suene.

—Perfecto. Todas van a querer echarme un polvo hoy.

—Claro, Dave. —Contesta en tono monótono, como si le hablase a un niño que quiere que le den la razón.

—Incluso tú quieres echarme un polvo.

—Claro, Da-... ¡no!

Las mejillas de John empiezan a arder cada vez más a medida que la risa de Dave crece, pero le da un suave empujón cuando se da cuenta de que el rubio se lo ha tomado todo de forma irónica. Aunque ¿acaso no lo es de verdad?

Ni Dave ha dicho aquello de verdad ni John ha sido consciente de su respuesta, porque para nada se acostaría con su mejor amigo... ¿no?

La risa del Strider y los pensamientos del Egbert se ven repentinamente interrumpidos cuando el móvil del primero empieza a sonar con un estridente e inentendible rap.

Con un movimiento rápido -y bastante guay, para qué mentir-, Dave atiende a la llamada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y camina de vuelta al salón con andares de grandeza, seguido de cerca por el menor, que frunce el ceño al escuchar de qué va la conversación.

—Claro que estaré allí, Terezi. ¿Por quién me tomas? Qué idiota... Yo siempre llevo goma, nena, las tías me suelen asaltar en mitad de la calle y no puedo negarme, pero tampoco quiero engendrar bastardos. —El rubio se deja caer en el sofá de nuevo ante los atentos ojos azules de John, que le imita.— Iré con John. Es mi mejor amigo, Pyrope. Sí... No, tía, no lo tendremos de aguanta-velas, pero tendrás que currártelo, no eres la única que... Vale, vale. Que sí. Nos vemos.

—¿Quién era? —Pregunta tal vez demasiado brusco a pesar de saber la respuesta.

—Terezi, tío, está a punto de caramelo. —Le dedica una sonrisa ladeada a su amigo, pero cuando ve que éste ni siquiera le mira, alza una ceja.— ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Aguanta-velas, eh?

—Por dios, John. —Se ríe entre dientes y le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros, acercándose más a él para hablarle.— ¿Estás celoso?

—Eso... es la estupidez más grande que has dicho nunca. —Pero la voz casi le desaparece con la cercanía del otro e intenta cambiar de tema.— ¿A-así que hoy vas a por Terezi, eh?

—Pues no lo sé. —Se aleja un poco de él, encantado de poder volver a hablar de si mismo.— Porque Rose prácticamente me ha dicho que se bajará las bragas para mí.

—Oh. Perfecto. —Se cruza de brazos, maldiciéndose por haber sacado ese estúpido tema que por alguna razón le molesta.

Como si aquello fuese algo que entra en los planes, Dave esboza una sonrisa triunfal y coge su mochila, colocada justo a su lado. John le mira de reojo, sin querer dejar ver que tiene curiosidad en lo que su amigo hace. Lo que no puede ocultar es su confusión cuando el otro saca una pequeña botella que parece rellena de agua.

No entiende por qué el Strider le sonríe tanto, pero le da mala espina.

—¿Quieres? —Mueve la botella en frente de sus gafas.

—¿Agua?

—Idiota. Es vodka. —Abre el envase y se lo pone bajo la nariz al menor, que hace una mueca y se aparta.— Vamos, Jehn, relaja la raja y dale un trago.

—No, yo no be-... —De repente el Strider vuelve a ponerle el brazo por encima de los hombros y se echa prácticament encima suyo.— Dave, he dicho que...

—Cállate. —Da un trago él mismo y cuando lo ha bebido se acerca a la oreja ajena y susurra:— Pruébalo.

—Pero... yo...

Sin embargo, John acepta la botella entre sus manos cuando el rubio la deja entre ellas.

El de ojos azules observa el líquido transparente y traga saliva, pensativo, mientras Dave apoya la cabeza en la suya, mirando la situación con sus ojos rojos llenos de diversión tras las gafas de sol.

El brazo que antes estaba en el hombro del Egbert baja hasta su cintura y la otra mano del rubio va a la base de la botella, empujándola con suavidad hacia arriba, camino directo a los labios de John.

—No seas cobarde, Egbutt. —Vuelve a susurrarle con el rostro prácticamente hundido en su cuello.

—No lo soy. —Contesta también en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño.

Llenándose de valor por aquella pulla, finalmente junta su boca con la botella y da un largo trago. Al principio siente como si fuese agua, pero de repente la garganta le arde y se tiene que separar, tosiendo.

La sonrisa ladina de Dave vuelve a su rostro y le pasa una mano por el pelo moreno al otro, sin separarse del todo de él, aún con la mano en su cintura.

—Muy bien, princesita. —Y cuando John deja de ahogarse y le mira, se queda paralizado porque la sonrisa que Dave le está dedicando es una que conoce perfectamente: es su sonrisa de ligar.

"_No, imposible_" se dice el Egbert. Pero entonces siente la mano que está en su cintura bajar aún más, hasta llegar a tocar contra el sofá, dándole un suave apretón en el...

—Buen culo, Jehn.

—¿Q-q-q-QUÉ? —Balbucea nervioso, casi perdiendo la botella de entre las manos, revolviéndose en el sofá.

—Es broma, tío. —Dave se ríe y apoya la barbilla en el hombro ajeno.— Bebe más.

—No, esto sabe horrible.

—Deja de ser tan crío y bebe. —Le pone la mano derecha sobre la rodilla... tal vez un poco más arriba.

John abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, pero la mano que le sube por el muslo le desconcentra tanto que, casi sin darse cuenta, bebe de nuevo.

Dave ensancha la sonrisa de forma algo sombría; todo le está saliendo como él quería.

.

La habitación está en semi penumbra, sólo hay una lámpara iluminando a los dos adolescentes de la cama, que se turnan la botella para terminar lo poco que queda de vodka.

Se miran fijamente, en silencio. Ambas gafas han desaparecido y sus ojos brillan por el mismo alcohol ingerido.

Cuando la botella se acaba con un último trago de John, el Strider deja caer la espalda en la cama, suspirando. Todo le da vueltas de forma agradable.

—Me encuentro raro. —Suspira el moreno, dejándose caer a su lado.— Y creo que vamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta.

—A la mierda la fiesta. —Dave suelta una risita y se pone de lado, mirando a su amigo.

—¿Qué? —El ojiazul le devuelve la mirada.— ¿Y Terezi? ¿Y Rose?

—Meh, pueden esperar. —Vuelve a mostrar su sonrisa más seductora y John deja de respirar.— Tengo algo mucho mejor entre manos.

—Hmmm... —El Egbert se tumba también de lado con gesto de concentración, como si le costase pensar en aquello pero de repente parece encontrar una respuesta.—¿...Jade?

—Qué. —Suelta una risotada.— Jehn, eres más idiota de lo que creía... bueno, no, en realidad no.

—¿No es Jade? Entonces... ¿Roxy o...?

La respuesta no llega... o más bien, no llega en forma de palabras, sino en forma de beso. Repentino y directo, Dave le agarra de la camiseta y acorta la poca distancia que le separaba de la boca de su mejor amigo.

John tarda un rato en reaccionar, pues el beso es violento y está lleno de una pasión desconocida, pero cuando finalmente lo hace, le pone una mano en el pecho, tímido, y corresponde como puede. Ni siquiera entiende qué está pasando realmente por culpa del aturdimiento causado por el vodka.

—Besas mejor de lo que creía, Ohbert. —Le susurra Dave cuando se separan, respirando con agitación.

—¿P-por qué? —Logra preguntar el otro, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Por qué no? —Con cuidado, le rodea con los brazos y le pega más a él.— Es que no pillas nada, John. Tenía que hacerlo así.

—Dave, somos dos hombres.

—No te emociones que tú aún no llegas a hombre.

—Me has entendido.

—Sí. —Se queda un momento en silencio, pero se da cuenta de que el menor aún espera una respuesta más convincente.— Joder, tío, ¿tanto te importa?

—...Vale. —Contesta repentinamente el moreno, poniéndole las manos en el rostro con suavidad.

—¿Vale qué?

—Vale a todo lo que propongas a partir de ahora.

El rubio alza las cejas con sorpresa y trata de analizar el rostro ajeno en busca de algo que le diga que aquello no es una broma. Se topa con una expresión serena y llena de decisión y confirma que lo que John acaba de decir es del todo cierto.

—Maldito Jehn. —Susurra contra sus labios, justo antes de volverle a besar.

.

A pesar de que no hay demasiada luz en la habitación, los dos han evitado deshacerse de la mayoría de ropa, siendo John el único que se ha deshecho por completo de los pantalones.

Dave está sentado con las piernas cruzadas y el menor sobre ellas, con la frente en el hombro ajeno, tembloroso.

—John, si no me muevo se me va a bajar y eso que la tengo dentro. —Casi suplica el rubio, con las manos en las caderas del más pequeño.

—Pero Dave... duele... —Susurra el ojiazul con un hilo de voz.

—No puede ser para tanto y además... —El Strider se ve interrumpido por su propio jadeo al sentir cómo John se mueve un poco, causándole un estremecimiento de placer.— Dios, John...

—U-ugh... du-duele mucho, a-ahh... —Se muerde el labio, gimoteando mientras mueve las caderas como puede.

Quiere dar lo mejor de si mismo para hacer sentir bien a Dave ya que éste le ha dado la oportunidad de algo así. Nunca había creído que llegaría el día en el que pudiese estar tan cerca de su mejor amigo, al cual en realidad quiere mucho más que eso.

Por eso ni siquiera se da cuenta de que las lágrimas le caen por las mejillas hasta que Dave le pasa un dedo por ellas, limpiándole.

—Eh, eh, tío, no. —La voz del mayor parece llena de preocupación a pesar de tener la respiración agitada.— No pasa nada, olvida esta mierda. Podemos parar si...

—No.

—Oye, John...

—He dicho que no. —El chico se sorbe la nariz y le muestra una sonrisa temblorosa.— E-estoy bien.

—No lo estás. —Susurra el rubio, dándole un corto beso.

—Por favor... —Casi gime en su oído, volviéndose a mover.— D-déjame hacer esto...

—Te quiero. —Acaba confesando el Strider, sobrepasado por las emociones.— Te quiero, ¿me oyes?

—Y... y yo.

.

-tentacleTherapist [TT] comenzó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG]-

TT: ¿Dónde estás?

TT: Llevo buscándote un buen rato.

TT: …

TT: ¿Dave?

TG: hey

TG: estaba durmiendo ya joder

TG: no voy a ir

TT: Creía que teníamos un trato, Strider.

TG: nah

TG: te habrías metido en una pelea de gatas por mi?

TT: No sé si lo sabes, pero tengo modales.

TG: pfff pues en insinuarte no mucho eh

TT: Que te den.

TT: ¿Por qué no vas a venir?

TT: ¿Y por qué estás durmiendo?

TT: ¿No ibas a venir con John?

TG: relaja las tetas, lalonde

TG: precisamente porque estoy con john no voy a ir

TG: y como puedes comprobar no estoy durmiendo ya

TT: Genio.

TG: eso tú

TG: es john el que ahora está durmiendo

TT: ¿Estáis durmiendo juntos? Eso me hace mal pensar mucho.

TG: solo te diré una cosa

TG: piensa mal y acertarás

TG: buenas noches rose

TT: Qué.

-turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT]-

TT: No. Espera.

TT: Dave.

TT: Mierda.

Dave suspira, más tranquilo que nunca, mientras deja el móvil de nuevo en la mesita noche de John y se permite observarle. El moreno tiene la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y duerme tranquilo, cansado después de lo que acaba de pasar entre ellos.

La noche ha salido tal y como Dave esperaba... ¿pero cuándo no le salían las cosas bien a un Strider?

* * *

Duele decir que lo mejor de todo el fanfic es la conversación de Dave y Rose del final (?) O por lo menos es lo que más me ha gustado a mi... porque lo veo bastante _canon_ y tal.

Btw, si algún seguidor de **Stalker** está leyendo esto **ATENCIÓN**. (?) Siento este _hiatus_ involuntario que ha sufrido el fanfic y el capítulo 19 está casi hecho, así que espero acabarlo pronto. Este oneshot lo escribí porque me lo encargaron y me costó _bastante_. Digamos que he perdido a mi musa y, con ella, la inspiración. (?) Así que lo siento mucho, espero poder empezar a colgar cosas que tengo a la mitad pronto. **No me abandonéis ;_;**

Y bueno, este fanfic va dedicado a **Mina** y **Caín** que fueron las que me lo pidieron. **Esto es para vosotras, babus mías :3** ...aunque ya lo habíais visto, pero ahora es cuando lo cuelgo así que. (?)

**Nos leemos~! ´w`)/**


End file.
